Legend Of Gonzo
by Black Zen
Summary: A compelling tale about an outcast being the savior in the end.


_**Author's Note: **__Before I start with my story it's a few things I would like to point out._

_This story is about the Pokémon universe with a bit of a realistic twist to it. So I apologize ahead of time if you were expecting this Pokémon fic to be like the show. _

_That being said I would appreciate it if you could at least attempt to envision my take on Pokémon._

_I would also really like if any readers could submit reviews on each chapter they have already read. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

_**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**_

_And last but not least I hope you like my story. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>My name is Gonzo. I view myself as an old content mountain man. Others call me the sole savior of Kanto. Many doubt my very existence due to the legend that surrounds my name. Oh, that's right, you don't know of the story do you? I suppose I should tell you then. Here we go.<em>

**Chapter 1 – Fun & Games**

I was born into a family of great prestige. My father was the region's consultant of public and foreign affairs, basically the prime minister of Kanto to be exact. Although Kanto has a monarchy, they serve no really important purpose, other than having royal blood lineage. The royal family left all the political matters to my father. They only concerned themselves with the more glamorous side of power. One day my brother and I were playing as we always did but on this particular day my father had a meeting with the king. So my brother decided to spice up our little game of _Truth or Dare._

"_Truth or Dare?"_

"_Truth." _

"_Oh come on Gonzo! You __**ALWAYS **__choose truth."_

"_Ok, ok,…dare then." _

My brother then began to get real quite thinking of what he could dare me to do. With nothing more than mischievous smile on his face he left me to wonder what his dare to me was going to be.

"_Ooh! I know! I dare you to go moon all of daddy's friends." My brother Don said almost as a whisper. _

"_And what if I don't do it?" _I said with a bit of hesitation.

Don did not respond for a moment then he suddenly yelled, "_Then that makes_ _**YOU **__the __**LOSER**_!"

My 7 year old mind suddenly went blank. All I heard was 2 words out of that complete sentence, "_**YOU**_ "

and "_**LOSER". **_Which together make, "**YOU LOSER." **Keep in mind back then I was just a simple minded kid of 7 that was always being compared to his twin brother. So naturally there was rivalry and beating him was my #1 goal in my life at that time.

"_Fine, I'll do it then." _

I marched my way from the east wing of the castle all the way to the west wing where the conference room was situated and the current meeting was being held. All the while my brother was following me to see if I would carry out the dare as instructed. There I was looking at the big 10ft golden Arcanine encrusted doors, the only thing separating me from completing my challenge.

"_What's the matter brother? Change your mind?" _Don taunted.

I stood standing there almost ready to admit defeat when my brother reminds me why I could not lose to him.

"_I guess that makes me the winner and you the loser…"_

The word loser kept echoing throughout my mind until I just…snapped. At that moment I lost all consideration of the consequences I might get if I go through with the dare. I simply did not care. I not only decided to moon my father's company but all out flash them! I began tossing my clothes off my body faster than you can say "_Rattata". _As soon as I was stripped of all my clothing from my hat to socks, I tackled through that door (It was slightly cracked) with fury and determination. Upon my arrival the King and Queen's eyes met with a full frontal view of my body, along with all the other royal patrons. But not for long, I jumped on the long conference table and started behaving like a Mankey. I was jumping about, tossing my arms in the air and making weird vocal sounds similar to that of a Chimchar rather than a Mankey. However my performance was did not last long. The Queen and King of Kanto were outraged by my little spectacle and demanded I be contained.

"_Subdue that child at once!" _The King yelled.

Before I could even blink I was being carried away by a Rhydon, the royal palaces guards/servants.

That day I was tried as an adult for "indecent exposure" in the King's court.

"_And what do you have to say for yourself, Gonzo son of Prime Minister Alonzo and Lady Ariel of Kanto?" _

The King's voice boomed at me from his heightened judge chair.

"_Ummm…" _I struggled to get a reply out while still standing there completely nude in front of the King as well as the whole court.

"_Ummm, will not suffice!" _The King said with decent amount of anger in his voice.

I then started to panic, I was petrified.

"_Um…it was all just part of a dare my brother challenged me to." _ I managed to get out.

The King had had a puzzled look upon his face.

"_A dare you say? Proposed to you by your brother?" _

He scratched his gotee as if thinking about something. "_Very well then, bring me his brother Don_." Within seconds of the King's demand Don was brought in to the court alongside two enormously built Rhydon walking at both his left and right. The King then proceeded with the trial.

"_Your brother here seems to have said you dared him to expose himself. Is this true?" _

I was relieved when Don had entered because I knew he would set the story straight, or so I thought.

"_No your sire, this is not true."_

I thought my ears were deceiving me at first. Then it registered. Don was covering for his own self while I took ALL the blame. I was in disbelief there I was butt-naked in front of the royal court being tried for indecent exposure as an adult. Plus my own twin brother lied to save himself! At this point I was so nervous I was trembling with fear. Damn near about to piss on myself, and for good reason too. The King's merciful ways was not what he was known for instead it was his ruthless tendencies that were world renown.

"_I see. Don that is all, you may go now." _Don was escorted back to his seat with my father and mother watching.

"_So now you lie to me Gonzo?" _ The king said calmly.

"_No I swear to you that-"_

"_ENOUGH!" _The King yelled cutting me off in the process.

"_What do you mistake me for? A FOOL GONZO?" _ Before I could even answer he served me my punishment…DEATH! "_You Gonzo are now condemned to death by __**GUILLOTINE**__!" _

My stomach dropped I knew what that meant. That meant Pinsir was going to cut my head clean off. At that instant I dropped down and started to plead for my very existence.

"_NO! Please! No!"_

I said while on my knee's interlocking my fingers almost like a praying position. Looking back on it I've realized no one questioned the king's judgment. Not even the one's that were suppose to love me no matter what…my parents. It had to be the most humiliating moment in my entire life, but I'm glad it happened. Oops getting a little ahead of myself.

Just when Pinsir had my head in his grasp the king had changed his mind. "_On second thought, STOP." _The King said calmly but firm. "_This punishment is not befitting of your hanus crime." _

He left me confused as well as on edge as to what's to come. Suddenly the King's facial expression had seemed to change to a "eureka" moment. "_I have the perfect punishment! Since you want to behave like a feral Pokémon, that's what you will be! I, King James the third, hereby banish you to the mountains of Kanto! HA! If the lack of food and water doesn't make due of you the Pokémon that live up there surely will!"_

"_NO! Anything but that!" _I pleaded.

"_I HAVE SPOKEN!" _

With that final comment from the king he clapped his hands together twice and a Hypno came in and used hypnosis on me. That's the very last thing I can remember from that day. Little did I know the next time I opened my eyes would be the start of a brand new journey.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you very much for reading my first chapter. Feel free to leave reviews. <em>


End file.
